Valentine's Explosion
by PrincessOfPoisons
Summary: A new Weasley invention for Valentine's Day causes a bit of friction between head students Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.


**Author note : I know valentines day was last week. But I couldnt get this little idea out of my head. So here it is a bit late, or early for next year (Yes ... lets pretend I'm just organised enough to have written this ready for next year)**

**Sadly I do not own anything harry potter related. Except my copies of the books. **

**This one- shot contains adult content and has been rated as such. You have been warned if you do not wish to read any coarse language or scenes with sexual content then please turn away.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Malfoy! Get your pale scrawny arse down here right now!" Hermione Granger screamed up the stairs of their shared head student's dormitory.

She was incensed, enraged and honestly ready to commit murder. And for once it wasn't actually her blond roommates fault. Well, maybe it was partly his fault by association.

She opened her mouth to shout again but he thankfully appeared at the top of the stairs just in time to avoid another ear lashing.

"Bloody hell Granger. What's got you in such a state at this time in the morning?" Draco Malfoy asked as he walked down the stairs, still wrapping his tie around his neck. His grey jumper slung over one shoulder and his hair still damp and mussed from the shower.

Hermione temporarily forgot why she was so angry for a split second as she admired the way his fingers wrapped around the fabric of his tie and the way his neck and shoulders moved as he finished dressing himself.

It was criminal to have to live with him, he was everything attractive that she was not. Thankfully Hermione was brought back to reality as a heart shaped bubble popped on her shoulder.

Despite his attentiveness to dressing himself and not falling down the stairs Draco quickly noticed the pink and red explosion of confetti, everlasting heart shaped bubbles and cupids floating around their common room.

"What the fuck happened in here Granger?" he snorted with barely contained laughter at her standing defiantly with her hands on her hips and an absurd amount of pink confetti in her long curly hair.

His laughter soon turned to ice as Hermione stared him down. "Planning a romantic night with weasel were you? Better clean this up before I get back later." He sneered. Heading to his desk in their shared space to collect his books; he was wading through a sea of rose petals, hearts and bubbles in every shade of pink and red imaginable.

"You don't get to walk out of here Malfoy!" Hermione screeched. "This is your mess." She took a step closer pointing her finger at him, one hand still on her hip. "Firstly Ron is not my boyfriend, he's a friend, and you know that. And secondly this horrific mess was caused by your girlfriend." Draco paused in his tracks in the middle of packing a book into his bag. His mouth gaping open comically unsure of what to say.

He quickly pulled himself together. "I don't have a girlfriend either, don't be ridiculous Granger." Draco dismissed, stuffing his book fully into his bag and quickly ducking to avoid a flying cupids arrow heading his way.

"Well I think you need to tell Pansy that, and also have her sent in here to clean this mess up. There was this lovely note attached to the door when I tried to leave this morning and I accidentally triggered this hell." Hermione gestured to their surroundings which were still covered in the aftermath of what Hermione could only assume was the Weasleys latest invention. A valentine's 'V Bomb'; clearly George though that the name was a funny play on either vagina or virginity. And the advertisements promised a product designed to 'shower your loved one with love and affection in your absence'.

"Here's your valentines card." She stomped over to Draco thrusting a large pink card at his chest. Before she steamed out of the door shaking off as much confetti as she possibly could.

Draco stood momentarily stunned until the door slamming behind Hermione jolted him into action. The card was clearly from Pansy if the handwriting was anything to go by. And he felt briefly confused as to why he was disappointed that it wasn't Granger's neat script on the card.

He quickly shook the thought away. He was just used to seeing her handwriting all the time when they worked together in their common room and on their head duties. That was all.

He turned his attention to the card in his hands. A sickeningly tacky poem written in glitter on the front ; Draco shuddered in revulsion as he scanned the words

_I'd do anything to make you mine. _

_Wrestle a hippogriff_

_Or freeze time_

_I'd jump off a broom, _

_Or handfeed you cheese _

_Please be my valentine, oh please. _

He really needed to have a chat with Pansy about her inappropriate behaviour.

Pulling his jumper on, and making sure he didn't have any pink things stuck to him he made his way to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione had not been impressed with the start to her day. She couldn't entirely blame Draco. It was mostly Pansy and the Weasley's fault.

It briefly crossed her mind that Ron and Pansy would make a good couple if they could get past their prejudice. They were ideally suited. Both mischievous, Pansy clearly desired a life as a housewife, and Ron was the ideal type to pander to her neediness. It was one reason Hermione had given up on a romance with her best friend. Ron needed to be needed, and she was way too independent to enter into that kind of relationship.

She had watched Draco confront Pansy in the great hall at breakfast time and she appeared contrite. Poor girl. Hermione couldn't really blame her for being attracted to the blond. Draco was undeniably handsome. The Valentines day perfume in the air was clearly affecting her brains. Daydreaming about men was not a usual breakfast time activity.

Quickly finishing up her toast she moved onto some light reading until it was time for her next class. The hall had been surprisingly empty, assuming many students were getting a lie in or planning dates for the evening she wasn't surprised that her friends had not made it down early. Harry and Ron were always on the last minute, especially without her in their common room anymore to make sure they were out of the door on time.

On her way out of the great hall she turned to take to corridor to advanced charms, taking her time to enjoy the less extreme seasonal valentine's decorations that had been put up by the house elves.

Footsteps behind her let her know some of her classmates were not too far behind her. As she waited patiently for professor Flitwick to permit them entry for the first lesson of the day, she felt something brushing against her hair.

Turning and expecting to find a stray valentines cherub, she was shocked to discover Draco Malfoy with his hands in her hair.

Quirking an eyebrow at him Hermione found herself unable to find words to describe the absurdity of the situation.

"Keep still Granger." He growled near her ear. She shivered at the feel of his warm minty breath against her neck. "Your hair is full of confetti. And as you so quietly pointed out this morning, it's my fault." Delicately picking the bits of paper and glitter out of her hair.

"Sorry." She squeaked, trying not to move. "And thanks... I thought I got it all out earlier." She was so highly strung this morning, after the stress of the exploding present in the doorway, and then her erratic thoughts regarding the Head boy. He was making her very nervous in such close proximity. No man had touched her hair unless in a comforting gesture, or in the heat of a passionate snog. As this was neither of those things she didn't quite know what to do.

"Merlin Granger there's half of that confetti bomb stuck in here." Hermione twitched at hearing him speak so closely to her ear again. "It will be a miracle if I don't lose my hands in here." He joked. It was well known that her hair had a life of its own. And she giggled in response.

"Sorry about that. My hair is a bit crazy. But I really appreciate the help, I wouldn't be able to see what I'm doing." Hermione responded, truly grateful that she wouldn't be walking around the rest of the day with embarrassing pink hair accessories.

Draco worked in silence for the next couple of minutes occasionally accidentally brushing his fingers against her shoulders or face when dealing with a particularly difficult curl. Finally he seemed to be finished at long last, and just in time, as further footsteps could be heard down the corridor.

"There you go Granger. All done." He took a deep breath in and out, which could have been mistaken for a sigh of relief, but in reality ensured he received a nose full of her scent as he swept her hair back over her shoulders to its natural resting place down her back.

Hermione was by now blushing profusely at the intimacy of the moment, but she knew the polite thing to do was to turn and thank him face to face. However he was still standing unnaturally close, so as she turned and they ended up almost chest to chest if it weren't for the height difference.

Still blushing and now looking up at him through her lashes. Hermione managed to utter a quiet "Thank you", before taking a safe step back from him. Their classmates were now approaching and she didn't want to cause any further embarrassment for either of them.

Quickly dismissing the moment, as Draco cleared his throat and looked away, she bolted into class and took a seat at a safe distance from the Slytherins usual spot.

All day Hermione awkwardly avoided her roommate, even going so far as to avoid the library in fear of running into Draco again. But inevitably at some point she had to return to the dormitory, desperately hoping that either Draco or Pansy had managed to remove the monstrous amount of pink that was decorating their floor this morning.

It had done her good to have a little thinking time to assess the situation with Draco. She was definitely attracted him physically, but she still had a little way to go in understanding her emotions around him. She had forgiven him for his role in much of her bullying as a child. It was clear he wasn't the stupid boy he once was. He had made great attempts to make amends and be polite and kind to her since school had returned.

However she was not able to get her head around the newfound intimacy she felt in the air this morning. The memory of his hands gently stroking through her hair had her tingling all over. And when she had looked up at his beautiful eyes to thank him, she had desperately wanted to lean up and kiss him.

Hermione had never previously thought grey to be a beautiful colour, but against Draco's pale complexion his eyes were stunning. And his translucent blond eyelashes were just so unusual, she couldn't help but be enticed.

Nervously she whispered the password to their portrait and peeked around the door as it swung open. Thankfully the valentines bomb had been removed. There was still a shimmer in the air as if some of the glitter or bubbles hadn't quite dispersed yet, but the worst of the mess was cleared up.

Setting her bag down and leaving her shoes and cloak near the door, she found Draco sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. He too had discarded his cloak, jumper and shoes. His tie was loose and the top button of his crisp white shirt was undone with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked so good that Hermione was tempted to sneak past him and hide in her room until her inappropriate feelings went away.

Unfortunately, he had heard her coming through the door and turned his head to greet her. "Hey Granger," Draco acknowledged, putting one arm up over the back of the sofa turn to look at her. He seemed awkward compared to his usual graceful demeanour, and a light pink blush graced his cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about this morning," He said earnestly. "I told Pansy to back off. She won't be pulling anymore stunts like that again," He assured.

He was trying to be nice and keep the peace, and she had shouted at him this morning in her anger. Hermione always knew she had a bit of a temper on occasion. Hell, she was now living with the boy she had slapped across the face when they were 13.

She moved closer, noticing his eyes still on her as she moved over to the far arm of the sofa resting against it with one leg still on the ground. "Don't worry about it Draco." Hermione said sympathetically. "I'm sorry I got so mad this morning. I just snapped and took it out on you. And erm. thanks again for helping with my hair. I would have looked like an idiot all day if it weren't for you." She murmured gratefully. Looking down at her hands crossed on her lap, unable to keep her eyes on his face.

"You could never look like an idiot Granger" Draco replied. The corner of his mouth upturned in a classic but friendly smirk. Hermione blushed at his words and continued looking down at her hands, great now she was the awkward one….

"Hey, why don't we just skip dinner in the hall tonight?" Draco asked, still leaning one arm casually over the back of the sofa. "I've had enough Valentines decorations to last me a lifetime after this morning. I'll ask the house elves to send up some snacks and we can watch one of your muggle things." He looked hopefully up at her as she continued to lean on the edge of the sofa.

Who would have thought Draco Malfoy, pureblood poster boy, would have been so interested in muggle things? The introduction of a DVD player Hermione had brought from home had been revolutionary to him. How on earth muggles had invented such a thing; yet didn't believe in magic was unbelievable. As much as he loved reading it seemed he would jump at any chance to get Hermione to show him more muggle films.

She couldn't resist the pleading look. "Fine. I'll go and get it." Hermione acquiesced with playful smile, turning to head up the stairs. "Let me get changed, and can you ask the house elves for some popcorn and sweets too please?"

* * *

Hermione quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes. A large cosy jumper and soft pyjama bottoms. She and Draco often lounged around in their less formal clothes at the weekend and especially in the winter it was nice to get into something warmer.

Heading to her bathroom planning to give her hair a quick brushing and maybe a little spritz of her perfume Hermione didn't notice the little cupid cherub hovering over her bath flittering about like a fat, pink, ugly fairy trailing glitter in its wake.

Unsuspecting, Hermione continued, giving her face a quick wash. A quick spray of perfume and checking her hair wasn't too out of control after a long day of classes. She absentmindedly drifted around her bathroom making sure everything was in place, straightening her toiletries and setting her uniform into the laundry basket.

Once satisfied that everything was suitably tidy she took one last look in the mirror and turned to leave. However she had not even made it through the door before a sharp sting to her lower back made her jumping in shock, reeling round to see what had hit her.

A small golden arrow with a heart shaped point was lying on the floor very close to her feet. Minding the slight sting in her back Hermione bent to pick up the offending item. The flittering of little wings met her ears as the cherub came out from hiding behind her shower screen. Probably in search of his arrow.

The little bugger, if it wasn't bad enough that she was subjected to Pansy's madness this morning now she would likely be spending her evening falsely lusting over the Slytherin girl. Bloody Cherub. Oh god, she would have to explain to Malfoy why she was hiding out in her room instead of setting up the dvd player for him.

Quickly placing the arrow on the sink counter and slamming her bathroom door shut to trap the Cherub, Hermione fled from her room as quickly as she could. Maybe Malfoy would know a potion or spell or something to counteract the effects of the arrow.

What a nightmare. However, she didn't feel any different, apart from the pain in her back, maybe the stupid little cupid had a faulty arrow. Perhaps it would be safe to head downstairs after all, just pretend nothing happened. Still simmering with anger at the little winged pest Hermione limped her way down the stairs, the sting in her back still had not dissipated.

Draco noticed immediately that Granger had a face like thunder. Normally she was happy to be getting out of her uniform at the end of a long day, especially given the bad start to the morning. He had expected her to breeze down the stairs excited for an evening of eating all the popcorn and sweets that her teeth-healer parents never allowed her to have at home.

"What happened to you? You look like you could actually kill me right now," he held up his hands in surrender, and nudged the bowl of popcorn in her direction as she entered the seating area of their common room.

Hermione flopped down the other end of the sofa with a huff. But quickly regretted her movement as the scratch on her back rubbed against the sofa she let out a moan of pain. But interestingly she could also feel a warmth in her stomach that was concerning.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in question at her actions. She knew he wouldn't stop asking until she told him what was wrong. With an exasperated sigh she shared the story of the bathroom cupid. By the end of it Draco could barely contain his laughter. He was practically rolling of the sofa in hysterics.

"I'm glad you find my distress so funny Malfoy," Hermione huffed in further annoyance. "Don't forget this is all your fault," her voice raising slightly as she got more and more wound up. "If you weren't such a coward, Pansy would never have set that V-bomb outside our door. You shouldn't have led her on like that." Hermione admonished.

Eventually he calmed down his laughter to a little chuckle of amusement. "Oh Granger you do crack me up." Draco smirked. Hermione found that she enjoyed his genuine laughter much more than she had expected. Although she was still royally pissed at the whole incident.

"It's not funny Malfoy. What am I supposed to do? I've never been struck by a damn cupid before. Do not let me leave this dormitory. I can't risk running into Pansy in this state now can I?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco processed her words through his snickers and somehow managed to pull himself together enough to keep a straight face. "You're not gay are you Granger?" he asked with sincerity.

Hermione's eyes popped at his question. "No Malfoy I am not a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that," She quickly confirmed, "But I'm not gay."

"Then why are you worried about Pansy? Unless you're planning on killing her in revenge? That arrow will only work on someone you are attracted to." He stated bluntly. Hermione blushed the deepest shade of red she had possibly ever reached in her entire life. At her response Draco smiled kindly. "You know Granger, for someone so smart, I forget you don't know everything about this world."

Draco scooted closer to her on the sofa. And extended a hand. "Let me have a look at your back. I'm sure you have a nasty bruise judging by your wincing every time you try to move."

His tone was kind and Hermione trusted him to heal her. She had already dealt with a few of his quidditch injuries already this year. "Fine, but please be gentle. It really hurts." Hermione confessed, cautiously lifting her jumper to expose the skin on her left side.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Dracos cool fingers brushed across her back. "Sorry." He apologised quickly.

"It's ok. It didn't hurt. I'm sorry I jumped. I promise I'll sit still." Hermione didn't think she could move even if she wanted to now. The tension between them was at an all-time high. Which was saying something. There had always been a strong undercurrent of emotions running between the two.

Focussing hard on her breathing, this time she didn't flinch when Draco ran his fingers over the mark on her back. In fact, it felt really nice. Her insides clenched pleasantly at his touch. "Nasty little bruise you've got there Granger." Draco commented from over her shoulder. Did he sound a bit breathless? Hermione felt breathless. And like her heart might beat right out of her chest.

"You need some of that bruise paste that those twins of yours invented." Draco summoned a small pot from somewhere. Hermione, still frozen to the spot, didn't dare to move. Her Gryffindor courage fully deserting her under Draco's scrutiny. "You know this looks like a heart." Draco commented leaning closer to her, the front of his shoulder brushing against the back of hers. "It looks like a heart shaped tattoo, but you don't strike me as the tattoo type Granger." he teased jokingly.

Hermione turned to glare at him, but his face was now leaning down towards her lower back as his fingers gently applied the bruise paste. Hermione's stomach flipped as Draco smoothed the cool paste over the mark. Briefly she wondered what his lips would feel like moving over her skin as lightly as his fingers.

All too soon Draco stopped, finished with his task, and Hermione was still breathless. That evil little cupid causing her hormones to race. As if they didn't already do that whenever she was around an attractive bloke like Malfoy. Never mind having his hands on her skin, injured or not.

From behind her Draco cleared his throat startling Hermione into action. "Thanks Malfoy. That's really helped." Hermione stretched her previously sore back with a groan of pleasure. Draco was surreptitiously watching her, following her jumper stretching over her chest out of the corner of his eye before looking away and resettling himself on his side of the sofa once again.

"The least I can do, but you're a better healer anyway, you've fixed me up enough times this year." Draco smiled gratefully stretching his long legs out under the low table. "Now, you can do me a favour, and make that machine play this film." Draco winked, pointing at the DVD player. Hermione rolled her eyes but got up to switch it on anyway.

She grabbed the bowl of sweets off the table on her return to the sofa after setting up the TV and settled down to watch. Their attention was tightly glued to the screen for the next hour. It was a strange habit they had grown into, but watching the tv together had played a huge part in them becoming friends.

Hermione, ever determined to make the best of her situation, wanted to merge the best of her two worlds. Making electrical items work in the magical world was of course a challenge. But with the assistance of Dean Thomas, fellow muggle born, and a few curse breaking tips from Bill Weasley they had finally got things in motion. Draco; who had never seen a TV before, was fascinated. And unable to take his eyes off the thing, had pestered Hermione to put it on whenever they had any free time.

Hermione didn't mind either. She had thought sharing her free time with Malfoy would have been a chore, but they had similar taste in literature and films, as well as both holding their own in their studies. It had proven valuable during the stressful NEWTs year to have some leisure time, and also to have their space away from the younger students.

Totally engrossed in her sweets and popcorn Hermione was surprised when Draco jumped half off the sofa with a sharp cry. It wasn't a scary film. More of an action film with a bit of a side story of romance between the two main characters. And this was one of the more romantic scenes, no explosions or anything to make him jumpy.

His hand was rubbing at his shoulder and he was looking around the room wildly. As if searching for something. Hermione gave him a curious look.

"That little bastard." Draco exclaimed in outrage.

Quickly putting down her sweets, Hermione's attention was drawn immediately along Draco's eyeline to the cupid hovering with its little wings beating rapidly above Draco behind the sofa that they were sharing. A defiant smirk across its chubby cheeks. A small gold arrow lay on one of the cushions nearby. Draco was spitting with anger at the little intruder. And Hermione felt instantly guilty. She thought she had shut the thing in her room quite securely. Maybe she hadn't locked the door. Cupids weren't the most intelligent of the magical creatures but it was likely that it would know how to open a door. Had she forgotten to lock it? Oh Dear.

One look at her Blond companion had her heart jumping from her stomach to her throat and back again in a rush of butterflies. Underneath his anger a fire burned in his eyes. She couldn't pretend the way his eyes roved over her whole body didn't have an effect on her. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him better. The way his muscles moved under his shirt had her wanting to peel it off him and drag her lips over every inch of his skin. And she was running out of reasons not to do exactly that.

Hermione had been attentively listening to Draco as he had updated her on cupid cherubs. She hated not knowing anything. And Malfoy had kindly pointed out that she was quite ignorant of some of the lesser known magical creatures. So naturally she had immediately sought to fill her knowledge gap.

She had interestingly learned that cupids were only really effective in matching people who were already attracted to each other. Unfortunately, she was now sure that both she and Malfoy fell into the 'mutual attraction' category. He was looking at her like she was all of his favourite sweets combined into one and she was sure she was similarly drooling over his physique. Of course she found him interesting on more than just a physical level. But right now it was hard to pretend that they weren't just teenagers with rampant hormones.

The couple on their tv screen were just falling to bed together and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little turned on, imagining that Draco would do similar things to her, not right now of course, she wasn't going to have sex with him, she was still a virgin at the moment. But maybe sometime in the not too distant future she wouldn't mind changing that status. A small, almost imperceptible, moan left her lips as she shifted her thighs together at the thought.

Before she had time to think of anything else, a pair of unbelievably soft lips were pressed into hers, forcing her back into her seat on the sofa. Her eyes automatically closed as she responded to Dracos kiss and moved her hands to a more comfortable spot on the back of his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair keeping her face in line with his as he offered heated but still closed mouthed kisses.

When he suddenly bit down on her bottom lip and growled Hermione pulled away, although her body was telling her to do the exact opposite. She wanted to drink him in and see how much more he could make her centre throb just from having his lips on hers.

If this is what kissing felt like, then sex would be mind-blowing.

They were both breathing heavily just a couple of inches from each other's lips. He tasted like peppermint and had a sweetness that she hadn't expected. If Hermione had wanted to she could have counted his white blond eyelashes.

"Granger." He rasped. Then correcting himself. "Hermione… " he stuttered. "I'm sorry." He shifted his hold of her face to run his hands down her shoulders and over her waist, making her stomach swoop and her legs turn to jelly. "I had to, well, you know." He trailed off, looking embarrassed that he had just given her the best kiss of her life. And judging by the lust in his eyes and his accelerated breathing he wanted to do it again.

She raised one of her own hands to reach up behind his head and pull him closer. "Yes I know. I felt it too" She whispered against his lips. "Please don't be sorry." She just caught a glimmer of a smirk on his lips before she closed the gap and kissed him hard, pushing him back onto his side of the sofa and settling herself straddled across his legs.

His hands trailed around her waist sending shivers over her skin, his hands spreading smoothly across her back to pull her closer. They both jolted as she came into contact with his hardness.

Neither could contain their moans of spine tingling pleasure. Hermione's breasts brushed against his chest and the friction made her nipples harden further than she imagined possible.

Her lips remained glued to his. Their initially chaste kissing evolving to a heavy snog. Her hands wandered slowly, one into his hair and the other running over his strong shoulder blades as she pressed her body further into his.

Draco's hands pulled her closer with a tight grip on her hips and then smoothly caressed her bum with a firm and confident kneading action that Hermione was surprised to find was turning her on even more. She was grateful for their clothing separating them. She couldn't trust herself in this cloud of lust to not do something she might not be quite ready for. That evil little flying cherub was all to blame. She and Malfoy could have happily ignored their attraction for the rest of the year if left to their own devices.

But now she knew how much she loved kissing him. And how good his body felt pressed against hers. She couldn't go back to not kissing him and holding him again. And Merlin the feeling of him brushing his tip against her centre, even through all their clothes, had her soaked through her knickers.

Her body was moving of its own accord and every movement that elicited a good feeling was repeated with increasing force. Between kisses, the occasional moan or groan could be heard penetrating the room. His were deeper and made her stomach flutter. Hers were breathy and gasping as she fought to control her breathing and spiralling desire.

Hermione could feel them both striving to achieve their mutual pleasure. She felt the familiar pressing heat that would only be released if she kept moving over him. His hips met hers as his hands helped her move over his length. Their rhythm was surprisingly good for two people who had only just kissed. It felt like they could have been doing this for years. Both of them able to respond eagerly to the other without awkwardness. Hermione felt safe and secure in his arms. And she was pleased to know he was as affected as she was by their activities.

Her grip was strong on his shoulders as she used them to help push her up and down on his lap. Their lips still clashed hotly but his breathing was becoming more and more erratic and his thrusting also firmer and faster. Finally when she thought they might both stop breathing from the overexertion, she felt him tense beneath her and he groaned long and deep as he pulled her closer than ever before. Her own reaction to watching him caught her off guard and she came hard, almost explosively. Her body pressing down on his with as much force as she could, practically moulding them together. Her head fell backwards and her back arched under his hands. She felt like she would turn inside out with the force of the pleasure and although the pulsing seemed to go on forever she eventually calmed her body's spasming.

Their clothes now both slightly uncomfortably damp the pair quickly caught their breath and finally satisfied they sealed their lips once more with a languid kiss. Draco kept his possessive grip on her bum as she remained straddled across his lap. Now careful not to put too much of her weight down on him in a sensitive area, he continued to gently massage her arse as they kissed.

Eventually their kissing reduced down to occasional pecks interspersed with satisfied lazy smiles. However good it felt to be held in his arms Hermione's legs were starting to ache with the strain of hovering over him. Gently with a reassuring kiss she eased off him and reached for her wand. To his credit he didn't flinch when she pointed her wand towards him to clean up their clothes.

Although Hermione was the first to move, Draco was the first to speak. "Thank you." He whispered reaching for her hand and kissing the back of her fingers before pulling her closer to sit back on their sofa. "I think we both needed that." He admitted sheepishly with a slight blush. "I'm just sorry about how it happened. I had been hoping to maybe ask you out first before anything like that happened."

Hermione almost let go of his hand in shock. But his fingers were still entwined with hers and she really didn't want to let go. Searching for the right words wasn't something she had to do often, but Draco Malfoy had clearly thrown her right off her train of thought.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. He wanted to ask her out on a proper date. She could hardly believe it.

She was blushing with a light pink sheen, now as a result of his words rather than the feel of his body. "It's not your fault things happened like that Draco. We were coerced by the effects of a cupid cherub." She rolled her eyes at the incredulity of the statement. Never did she think she would be basking in a post orgasmic glow with Draco Malfoy especially as a result of a valentine's aphrodisiac accident. "Plus, you know we kind of already had a date. In the muggle world watching a movie together is a common dating practice, it's something couples can do as well as friends." Her mouth quickly snapped shut as she realised she had insinuated that they were a couple.

"Is that what you want us to be?" he asked looking suddenly nervous and excited at the same time.

Biting back a shy smile Hermione replied. "Well I suppose we skipped a few steps but after what we just did. I would like to think that meant something, even without the influence of a magical cherub." She confessed, fidgeting with her hair, which had gone a little wild during their earlier activities.

"It did mean something Hermione." Draco implored making sure she met his eyes. She could read the honesty in them and she instantly felt better. "I don't want you to think I used you Hermione. I'm sorry about the circumstances, but I don't regret that it happened. In fact I should be thanking Pansy for this. Don't get me wrong it was a stupid idea, but I quite like the end results." He brushed his lips gently against hers in a chaste kiss that made Hermione's pulse thrum with pleasure.

He pulled away slowly, studying her face with reverence, before his lips broke into a sly smirk. "Come on Granger, lets send that little flying fucker back where he belongs. I think Parkinson deserves a taste of her own medicine. Don't you?" Draco smirked conspiratorially, before transfiguring a small cage and accioing the cherub from wherever it had been hiding during their tryst earlier. He quickly stuffed the creature into the small cage, and whistled for this eagle owl who normally slept up in his room rather than in the owlery.

"Take this to Pansy Parkinson please." Draco instructed the owl, who hooted in understanding. "Lets give her a taste of her own medicine and spice up her Valentine's day. You know I always thought she had a bit of a thing for your Weasel friend." Draco smirked before pressing a light kiss to her lips and pulling her back to settle against him on their sofa.


End file.
